


Mostri dal futuro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Machine [3]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento della vita post-Terminator di Sarah Connors.Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Day.Prompt: Viaggi nel tempo e nello spazio.





	1. Chapter 1

Mostri dal futuro

 

Sarah si tolse gli occhiali da sole e li gettò sul cruscotto sopra il registratore e due cassette. Il vento caldo del deserto le colpiva il viso, i granelli aranciati la colpivano graffiandole e arrossandole la pelle abbronzata. Gettò il fucile con la sicura nel sedile posteriore dell’auto. Abbassò lo schienale del sedile, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo dorata e allungò le gambe. Mise gli stivali di pelle nera con la zeppa sopra il volante della macchina. Strinse le labbra dal dolore sentendo delle fitte all’addome rigonfio, vi appoggiò la mano e sentì il figlio scalciare.

“Non agitarti John” sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra e corrugò la fronte.

“Sai piccolo, ho una voglia matta di una sigaretta” borbottò. Socchiuse gli occhi, guardò una nuvola passare sullo sfondo azzurro-chiaro. Alzò e abbassò il piede, mise la mano sulla cintura a multitasche nera accanto alla fondina della pistola.

“Penso che un po’ di fumo ci farebbe meno male di T-800” sussurrò con la voce arrocchita. Il petto si alzava e abbassa sotto la maglia scura. Sentì in lontananza un rombo di motore. Abbassò i piedi e alzò lo schienale. Tolse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un paio di chiavi e mise in moto la macchina.  Partì e tenendo il volante con entrambe le mani.

“Sai John, avrei voluto ci fosse stato tuo padre accanto a me a dirmi che non dovrei fumare visto che sono incinta” disse. Accelerò, uscì dal parcheggio e proseguì lungo la strada sterrata. La macchina saltellava sul posto, le ruote tremavano a ogni buca e si sentiva il motore ronzare. Si sporse, accese il registratore e si leccò le labbra. I muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe erano tesi, il battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Sono Sarah Connors. Oggi non ho avvistato nessun tipo di Terminator. Potrebbero apparire in ogni momento, in qualsiasi luogo. Come ti ho detto nelle precedenti registrazioni, possono viaggiare nello spazio e nel tempo” spiegò. Osservò una macchina grigia superarla, trattenne il fiato e s’irrigidì. Espirò vedendola allontanarsi.

“Non ti devi fidare di nessuno. Appena possibile comprerò un cane, loro possono distinguere uno di loro da uno di noi. Per il momento almeno” spiegò. Accelerò, la coda le oscillava dietro il capo e il vento le sbatteva con più forza contro il viso.

“Sentirai questi miei discorsi in un tempo e spazio da me lontano, ma ricordati che è quello da cui questi mostri partono. Non ci sarò lì, accanto a te, durante la guerra, spero che attraverso queste registrazioni tu possa sapere tutto quello che ti serve” spiegò la donna indurendo il tono.

 


	2. Due fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una scena su Kyle Reese e suo fratello da bambini.  
> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 22.Candy e 24. Skeleton

Due fratelli

  
Il ticchettio di un orologio risuonò nella stanza. Un bambino guardava le pareti del bunker e deglutì. Si voltò guardando la polvere sopra i macchinari medici con i monitor spenti e deglutì. Alzò lo sguardo osservando la porta di metallo che conduceva alle altre stanza sotterranee.   
"Fratellone Derek" si sentì chiamare. Si voltò verso il minore, intento a fissare una confezione metallica di caramelle.   
"Non le vuoi, Kyle?" domandò. Il bambino tirò su con il naso e si voltò verso il maggiore.   
"Non ho fame" ammise. Il più grande si voltò verso un lettino ed osservò lo scheletro della madre.   
"Appena non ci saranno più pericoli, usciremo da qui" disse gentilmente. Kyle annuì e socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, le sue iridi erano liquide.   
"Quella signora gentile non viene più?" chiese. Derek si morse l'interno della guancia.   
"I dottori e le infermiere torneranno presto. Staranno cercando da mangiare" spiegò. Si grattò il fianco, sentendo le ossa sotto la pelle emaciata. Il bambino mise una mano dentro la confezione di caramelle e se ne mise una in bocca, succhiandola.   
"Qui è tutto sporco" piagnucolò. Si avvicinò allo scheletro della madre, si arrampicò e si sdraiò accanto a lei. Derek rabbrividì vedendo il più piccolo abbracciare le ossa del braccio della genitrice.   
"Ti ho detto che non lo devi fare" lo rimproverò. Lo sollevò di peso e lo fece sedere a terra. Kyle singhiozzò e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.   
"Voglio andarmene di qui. Voglio cibo pulito" mugolò. Un rivolo di saliva gli colò dalle labbra e succhiò la caramella. Derek tirò su con il naso.   
"Ce ne andremo presto, te lo prometto" sussurrò. - Se sapesse che mamma è morta quando lui è nato, non capirebbe - pensò. Kyle singhiozzò e si sedette tra una serie di confezioni vuote di latte in polvere.


End file.
